


Best way to start the day

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Funny, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessiveness, Reituki (mentioned), Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, kinda cute, rukiha, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: When Ruki tries to wake up his sleep-loving boyfriend, he gets more than what he expected.





	Best way to start the day

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks tbh (suggestions are welcome ^^") and I'm not sure I like this very much; but the idea wouldn't leave until I turned it into a story. I hope you'll like it~!

Ruki looked at his phone and almost fell off the bed. He had somehow not heard the alarm ring and he now barely had any time to get ready and get to the studio.  
  
He looked at the peaceful figure beside him. Uruha was still sleeping, one arm still loosely wrapped around the vocalist, his plump lips slightly parted. Damn, he looked beautiful.  
  
But he also had to wake up. Right this instant.  
  
Ruki rolled to his side and softly called the other's name. "Uru? Baby?"  
  
No response. The vocalist knew how much his boyfriend loved sleep; and he also knew that he didn't appreciate being woken up, which was why he tried to be gentle and sweet. Apparently it wasn't working.  
  
He cleared his throat and spoke a little louder. "'Ruha? It's time to wake up, babe."  
  
The lead guitarist made no move whatsoever, gave no sign that he had heard the other.  
  
Ruki sighed and began to poke the taller man with his index finger. Unfortunately he wasn't ticklish at all, so he couldn't use that to his advantage.  
  
"Uruha, come oooon~" he whined, shaking the other.  
  
Finally there was a slight bit of movement from the guitarist. Ruki stopped shaking him and watched as the other scrunched his nose and pouted his lips slightly. The sight was definitely cute and heartwarming; but they needed to be at the studio soon or Kai would skin them alive.  
  
Another sigh escaped the vocalist's mouth; but a second later the corners of his full lips turned upwards into a sinister smile as he got an idea. "I swear Reita would not only have woken up by now, he would have brought me breakfast in bed. Maybe I should be fucking him--"  
  
Ruki was cut off by a familiar weight on his thighs and warm hands on his shoulders. There it was, he finally got Uruha to a fully awake and alert state. Maybe they wouldn't have to face their bright leader's rage after all.  
  
"What did you say, chibi?" the man on top of him almost growled.  
  
Ruki smiled triumphantly. "Good, you're up. Now will you let me get up so we won't be late?"  
  
Uruha didn't move in the slightest.  
  
"Um, Uru...?"  
  
And then Uruha's mouth covered his. The kiss wasn't sweet or gentle, not their usual soft 'goodmorning' meeting of lips. It was deep and filled with lust, almost violent, Uruha shoving his tongue down the other's throat, the vocalist barely being able to breathe, overwhelmed by the bruising, searing passion.  
  
Ruki gasped when the other finally pulled back, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his heart was beating so fast that it was threatening to burst or jump out of his chest. The other was looking at him with dark eyes and seemed to be equally breathless but more composed.  
  
"Did you mean that?" he asked in a whisper. "Would you rather be fucking Rei?"  
  
Ruki had not expected such a response to his teasing. He had to admit that he liked this jealous, possessive side of his lover. Oh yes, he liked it a lot.  
  
"Mmmm, I don't know~"  
  
Uruha raised one thin eyebrow and gave him a feral grin. His hands moved from the vocalist's shoulders to his wrists, holding them just a little tightly and raising Ruki's arms above his head.  
  
The guitarist didn't utter a word. His lips descended upon the other's neck, licking, sucking, biting. Ruki was practically vibrating underneath him, moaning and whimpering. Uruha was moving above him, thrusting his hips into him; Ruki could feel the other's manhood and his own growing hard.  
  
Uruha bit down a little harder on his neck, making him gasp and see stars. He wrapped his legs around the guitarist, his foot softly caressing the other's buttcheek. They were still thrusting into each other, still dressed in t-shirts and sweatpants. Ruki thought that he would come right then and there, lost in Uruha's touch and attention.  
  
And then, it was all gone, over as quickly and suddenly as it had begun. Uruha was out of the bed, leaving the vocalist lying there, confused and needing more.  
  
"U-Uru?" Was the other actually mad at him for what he had said?  
  
"Come on, we're gonna be late. Let's continue in the shower."  
  
And with that, he took off his tshirt, threw it on the floor, licked his lips and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
Ruki all but ran after him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Ruki was pressed against the cold, slippery tiles. Water was falling on him from the showerhead and Uruha was thrusting into him. The guitarist had one arm wrapped securely around him, his other hand entwined with his lover's against the tiles.  
  
Ruki felt needy and dirty, moaning and whimpering, gasping and panting, begging Uruha for more, inwardly praying that his lover would pay attention to his throbbing cock. And yet, he loved it. He reveled in this feeling of desperation and debauchery, corruption and longing.  
  
Uruha pulled him closer, readjusting the shorter man's position and making him bend over. The guitarist's hand never left Ruki's, giving it a gentle squeeze, a sweet and romantic gesture to make a contrast with their filthy wickedness. Ruki dug the nails of his free hand into the other's hip, making him groan.  
  
The slightly new position enabled Uruha to bury himself deeper into his lover, making both of them burn up even more as they came ever closer. Uruha's slender, long-fingered hand finally made its way around the other's aching member, stroking him just the way he liked it as he pounded harder and harder into him. Ruki placed his hand on the other's wrist, both to urge him to carry on and in order to hold on to something and not drop on his knees, overwhelmed by all the pleasure.  
  
Uruha bit down on the shorter man's shoulder as his thrusts became even more frantic and erratic. "URUHA!" the other screamed, reaching his climax, the water washing his cum off them. The guitarist followed mere seconds later, releasing his seed inside his lover and holding him as close to him as physically possible.  
  
"I love you," Ruki breathed, his boyfriend's arms around him being the only thing that kept him from collapsing.  
  
"I love you too," Uruha whispered in his ear before planting a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
  
***  
  
  
It was no surprise that they arrived late at the studio. Reita was relaxing on a couch, his head thrown back and his legs open, looking like a typical bad boy. Aoi was scratching away on his guitar, not really playing anything, watching Kai who was pacing up and down.  
  
The drummer stopped as the couple entered with apologies. He was just about to scold them when his eyes fell on Ruki's neck and he blushed.  
  
Aoi looked at them and whistled. "Someone had fun," he teased, his onyx black eyes fully taking in the marks on the vocalist's flesh. "You look like you were attacked by a wild animal. I didn't know ducks could get this crazy."  
  
"Shut up," Ruki pouted angrily as the rhythm guitarist winked and grinned.  
  
Reita looked at them leisurely and reached out his arm to do a fist bump with Uruha. The latter smiled a little embarrassed but it was obvious that he liked seeing Ruki marked as his own.  
  
Before they took their positions, Uruha held the vocalist's hand and whispered in his ear, "Breakfast in bed tomorrow. I promise. And then...I guess we'll see~"


End file.
